On Hollow Grounds
by Dracomancer
Summary: Kein makes preparations for Ichigo's arrival to the Vaizard HQ before hand to have him fight her Inner Hollow using the Tenshintai training doll to release Ernesto from her Zanpakutou, but upon releasing him she gets much more than she bargains for.
1. Pandora's Box

**The previous story to this is **"The Arrival"

**Pandora's Box**

Knowing that Ichigo would be visiting the Vizard HQ's within a few days, she wanted to set in motion her plans to present to Ichigo her Inner Hollow knowing full well how stubborn Ichigo was on the idea of bringing out his Hollow. However, she also wanted to give Ernesto a chance to breath from being stuck inside her subconscious inner world and thought of only one way to do it.

"Oh, hello Miss Kein. How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

Urahara asked her with a big smile as she approached the front part of his shop.

"Doing well actually. Been having a blast with the Vizards." Giving her a playful yet more serious gaze, "I see. That would explain the recent sudden increase in your power."

"Heh, is it that obvious?"

"More or less," he responded with a grin. "You'll have to fill me in on another time as I'm sure you came here today with something you need?" He asked perceptively. "Yes, as a matter of fact and a request I think you'll find intriguing."

"Oh, do tell."

"Yoruichi told me how Ichigo obtained his Bankai because there's no way in hell he could have obtained it on his own within a span of 2 days to save Rukia. She told me about that Tenshintai doll. I was wondering if you still had it?"

"Hmm…" he began as he opened up his paper fan and started to waft it around a little "…yes, I still have it."

"Well I have a theory about that doll. It brings out the spiritual manifestation of a Zanpakutou's spirit correct?"

"Mm, hmm."

"Well I began wondering, since me and Ichigo have an Inner Hollow, if that doll could bring out an Inner Hollow. The center of Ichigo's spirit energy at the time he obtained his Bankai, was Zangetsu, but now it should be his Inner Hollow as I believe the center of my spirit energy right now should also be Ernesto."

Flapping his fan closed and placing it away, Urahara folded his arms and leaned up against one of the beams holding up the shop. "Well, that's quite a theory in deed, but to what ends?"

"If the doll can bring out Ernesto, then I want him to fight Ichigo…assuming he agrees of course." The shop keeper then looked up at her with a much more serious stare as he replied, "And why would you want to do that? You realize that if your Inner Hollow comes out…"

"…of course. I'm fully aware that not only will I be without a Zanpakutou, but Ernesto will be present for three days. I've considered and weighed the options, but I know Ichigo. He's just too damn scared of his Inner Hollow to want to even use his Bankai. His fear is too overwhelming for him so I figured the only way to get him to understand the situation at hand is to have him face my own Inner Hollow. Something to truly shock or force him out of his fear. Besides, out of all those Vizards, I think the only person he's even going to remotely listen to is _me_."

"And if he doesn't listen?"

"Then I'll come up with a different game plan."

"Well, what I seem to fail to understand is why not just have one of the Vizards fight him? I'm sure Hiyori could drag out his Inner Hollow because what you're asking is almost too risky, even in _my_ standards."

"And who better to understand risk then _you_. Besides, no offense, but what you did with the Hougyoku is a lot riskier than this. And even if Ernesto _did_ reek havoc, he wouldn't be around for very long. He wouldn't see the point and neither would I."

Urahara chuckled, "You speak the truth." He thought for a moment of silence to himself. He knew Kein wouldn't enter or create a situation that couldn't be handled and he knew what Kein said about Ichigo was unfortunately all too true. So upon consideration he replied, "I tell you what. I'll let you test out that doll under one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to keep it here and try it out in the underground chamber because as much as you feel you understand that Inner Hollow of yours, there's no telling what he'll actually do once he's set free even for even a moment. There may be short periods of time between each passing day when Ernesto is returned from the doll momentarily, but that doesn't' negate the fact that he could easily do some damage if not handled carefully, let alone damage to _you_."

"Truly noted."

"Heh, alright, don't say I didn't warn you." Within a few moments Urahara had led Kein down into the fighting grounds underneath the shop as he placed the doll down upon the ground. Kein stared at it for a moment in time as Urahara explained, "As you already know, just like with Ichigo's Bankai, your Hollow or whoever ends up manifesting itself will be present in and out for three days. I'll have a barrier set around the building to ensure nothing too serious goes on and worse case scenario, I'll destroy the doll."

"Right."

"And that's basically all there is to it, but keep in mind you won't have your Zanpakutou to protect yourself."

"I know."

Urahara just merely shook his head a little as he replied in a don't-say-I-didn't-warn-you type of tone, "Alright, just be careful okay? I'll leave you alone to your Zanpakutou."

Kein waited for Urahara to leave the grounds before she picked up the doll and traveled half way back through the chamber to get some breathing room as she placed the doll back down upon the ground. Taking a deep breath and with hesitation she flashed forth her sword from her hand as it materialized before her. Grabbing upon its handle she gripped it tightly. She was nervous and almost scared, not truly knowing what Ernesto would do or if he would even agree to helping her. And then without another moment spared, she stabbed Bankaguna clean and through the doll and awaited to see who would appear. She took a few steps back as only a few seconds passed before the doll disappeared and was replaced by her Zanpakutou's spirit.

"You sure love to play along the edge…don't you Kein?" A Hollowfied voice asked as she gasped and quickly turned around to find that Ernesto had flash stepped behind her. Taking some steps back again she softly stated his name, "E-Ernesto."

"Heh, normally you wouldn't have been able to follow that. Guess you're not as pathetic as you were the last time you faced me." She smirked nervously, "Heh, I guess I'll take that as a compliment." Ernesto looked around as he got a feel for the atmosphere around him.

"So…I get you for three days…all to _myself_."

"Two days actually…depending on what answer you give me." Ernesto merely cackled as he replied, "And what makes you think I'll oblige?"

"I don't think you'll oblige at all."

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

"Because I think you want a chance to fight him. You know what he's capable of, his frightening potential when it's finally forced out of him. Not only that, but you get three days to get some fresh air. Surely you don't enjoy being stuck inside me all the time."

Ernesto folded his arms as he exhaled through his nostrils, "Is this what this is _really_ about, helping that pathetic little friend of yours? Are you sure you don't want to just switch with me instead?"

"W-What?"

"You're a lot crueler than you realize Kein. You do not give a slave a _breather_. Giving that to a slave is like giving them empty joy. The joy only lasts for so long, but eventually they have to crawl back to their _master_ and get used to being under their rule all over _again_. It would be kinder to just leave them be and let them _suffer_."

"But then what would be the point of being the master? The master does as they see fit _regardless_ of how the slave feels and the slave is suffering regardless of what the master does."

Ernesto smiled at her response, "Ah, you're learning…"

"…however, there is a difference between a kind master and a _cruel_ master. I do not pretend to understand _everything_ about you or about Bankaguna. I do not pretend to know what it's like being you and being stuck inside me. And I most certainly do not pretend to be your _master_. I could care less how much you want me gone or if you desire to kill me. All that matters to me is that I respect you and Bankaguna. I don't care how much pain it brings me or…"

"…god you piss me off," he interrupted with a chuckle. Kein sighed a little as she found it difficult to truly understand the thinking of her Inner Hollow, but despite how difficult it was, she didn't want to be like others whom would normally shoot down the idea or possibility of ever forging a relationship between Shinigami and Inner Hollow.

She didn't want to cast judgment simply because a Hollow's nature was what it is and always will be out of no fault to their own. It was not Ernesto's fault that he was born inside her and its most certainly understandable if he forever wants to be free of her as she would feel the same way in his shoes. And so in knowing that, she did whatever she could to prove that she truly does care for Ernesto just as much as she does for Bankaguna regardless of his sentiments towards her.

"I may have three days to get a _breather_ as you so lightly put it, but I'm not here to babysit you or your _friend_. First you want to control Bankaguna's power, then you want to control _my_ powers and now you come knocking at the door again to help that pathetic worm you call a Shinigami. With all these requests the _least_ you could do is make it worth my while."

Kein gasped slightly as a chill went up her spine. In the back of her mind, his words had a certain meaning about them, but she didn't want to comprehend that thought as she stood there a little baffled. "I'll make you deal…_Kein_. I will fight Ichigo as I will openly admit that I have just an ounce of a desire to fight that Inner Hollow of his. I want to see what he can do. Should prove to be fun, even if I have to rip that Hollow from that kid's body. Don't worry though, I won't kill him…as long as you don't interfere."

"Wait…so…you…you accept my request?"

"I won't repeat myself again. But just so we're adamantly clear, I don't care if every bone in his body is broken during our fight. If you interfere, then I will kill the boy, understand?"

Kein was hesitant to answer. She wanted to help Ichigo more than anything, but she wanted to help her Inner Hollow as well in a way that would benefit both Ernesto and Ichigo without too dire of a consequence. "Yes, I understand."

"Good, but if you want me to fulfill your request, you're going to have to _earn_ that request first…_master_."

She blinked a few times before responding, "What is it…you want me to do?"

Ernesto chuckled a little as a shit-eating grin creased across his face. "Oh…I think you _know_. You are a _woman_ after all."

Kein's body tensed as she was speechless. How was she to respond to such statements? Was Ernesto suggesting what she _thinks_ he's suggesting? Ernesto did not give her a chance to answer however as he flashed step behind her once again, wrapping his right arm around her neck and using his left hand to hold her in at the waist. Her body was firmly pressed back up against his own as she felt the warmth from his chest and waist upon her back. She blushed slightly as he quickly took his right hand and covered her mouth, whispering into her ear.

"Hollows have many desires from hunting down tasty souls, eating Shinigami's, to destroying each other, but that doesn't mean Hollows are incapable of _other_ desires."

A small muffled whimper could be heard from Kein's mouth as Ernesto moved his left hand upward upon her breast, causing her to blush a beat red. Out of a stricken panic she removed herself from her Inner Hollow as she got some distance between them. She felt her body tremble a little as she tensed. She hadn't been touched like that since she was raped in her living youth and died that same dark night, but back then it wasn't out of love or sympathy, it was out of pure hatred.

"What's the matter Kein? I thought you were used to being touched like _that_."

Kein gritted her teeth as she had to bite her tongue from reacting to his statement. Anger overtook her face, but she knew he was just saying things to get a rise out of her.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I hit a nerve? I'm a Hollow after all, remember? We're made to get _under your skin_."

She wanted to say something but she simply had no response as her mind was in a blank. It was just her and Ernesto alone in the underground chamber. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tossed her gaze away, not particularly fond of looking someone in the eyes.

"You didn't seem to have a problem kissing me last time."

She gasped as she shot her gaze back at her Ernesto in retort, "It wasn't like that! I wasn't kissing you out of some misplaced passion or sudden urge. I kissed you…"

"…out of understanding?" She gasped again as he finished her words. "Your lack of understanding Hollows is as equal to your lack of understanding _yourself_. Do you really _believe_ that it was only out of understanding?"

With a moment of thought to herself, the scenes of her defeating Ernesto flashed through her mind after she had awakened her Hollow mask. She remembered each detail clearly; the fading of his entity as it was turning from white to black, the look of defeat on his face, the sadness she felt out of guilt…the desire for him to stay with her…the desire for him to never leave…the _desire_ to…

"Does it make sense now?" He asked in interruption of her thought as she was beginning to realize the denial of how she truly felt. He could see it written all over her face.

"It wasn't too long ago when you admitted to Ichigo your desire to find a mate that could love you as a woman and not out of hate, correct?"

"But that has nothing to do with…"

"…on the contrary, it has _everything_ to do with it."

At this point Kein felt she had opened a Pandora's Box, but she couldn't deny, even to herself, the truth in Ernesto's words. It was true however that she _did_ kiss him out of an urge of understanding…but…it would be silly to deny that it was also out of an urge to simply just _kiss him_. There were aspects about Ernesto that she couldn't deny how she found the aspects tantalizing in their own ways. There were also other features of a man's body that appealed to her; the width of their shoulders, the taller height above her own, their arms to wrap around her in loving protection, and of course the overall physique.

Ernesto had all these features and as he had already stated, she was a woman after all and it was only natural that she felt these things, but because she was killed so early in her youth, she never had a chance to truly explore this type of passion or feeling. She never had a chance to explore these attractions or inner urges. One could easily say that she might as well be a virgin entirely to all things related to passion or love, despite having been raped.

"I could teach you."

She looked back up at him, finding it hard to keep eye contact as his statements were constantly digging under her skin.

"Why…why are you doing this?" She asked in mixed feeling.

"Why _not?_" He retorted in question.

Kein may be a tomboy in nature and not fond of wearing makeup or anything too feminine, but her rough attitude and dark clothes could not hide from Ernesto her true outer beauty, but it was something he would never admit to her or say out in the open for it was all part of his game. He enjoyed taunting her and getting a rise out of her. And most of all he enjoyed listening to her screams. Either it was confusion, embarrassment, or shear fear that held her back , but none of these deterred Ernesto from making his next move since words alone could not coax her to make a decision.

With lightning fast speed he flew at her with a spinning kick and sent her flying into a nearby boulder as her body impacted the unforgiving rocks in the distance. Spit flew from her mouth as Ernesto was quick to come at her again as he threw a devastating punch at her stomach.

She moved a few inches to the side at the last second as his fist pierced into the rock 5-6 inches deep as cracks broke up the side of the boulder. Out of a protective instinct she flew up her palms as a burning red Cero blasted from it, Ernesto barely dodging as he flash stepped around it, but quickly came back at her, kicking her in the side as she flew up an arm to block his kick.

"Heh, so within a short period of time after just gaining that mask of yours, I guess you _have_ improved."

"Heh, thanks to you no doubt."

Grabbing onto his leg to hold him still, she swung up her left palm and fired another Cero, but in return he too fired one as the Ceros collided in a massive explosion. Letting go of Ernesto at the last second before the explosion, she flash stepped away as Ernesto easily anticipated she would as he appeared to the side of her, quickly grabbing her neck and pushing her back against another boulder that she had dodged towards to get away from the colliding Ceros. He gripped tightly upon her neck as she grasped upon his arm. Using his free hand, he ripped away her belt and sash as it gently landed upon the ground, making it easier for him to access her top jacket.

He quickly moved in closer, planting his right leg between her own to keep her from pressing them together, restricting him further access. Slipping his free hand up under her top jacket, he began to feel around her side and midriff feeling the softness of her skin and the firmness of her toned physique. She blushed a beat red and began to tremble lightly under his hold. She didn't know if she felt repulsed or satisfied from this kind of move on her, but regardless of how she felt it began to emotionally trigger memories of that horrible night of her living youth as she cried out, "S-Stop, STOP!"

Ernesto simply huffed, ignoring her plight as he moved his hand up towards her breast again. Tears began to seep out from her eyes as they dripped down onto Ernesto's hand that held her throat as she cried once more, "GOD PLEASE JUST STOP!"

The Hollow's expression changed from his usual jeering grin, to a pouting irritation as he stopped moving his hand around her chest.

"Please…I-I promise…I-I-I won't struggle. Just…p-please…let me…let me breathe."

"You promise?" He asked again with a jeering smile looking down upon her like a master would over his slave.

"Y-Yes."

Grinning, he let go of his grasp upon her throat and removed his hand from her as she fell to her knees gasping for air and trying to keep her mind from breaking down from triggered memories. She knelt down in Ernesto's shadow as she surprisingly wasn't scared of him or angry with him. She almost was glad he was doing this so that she could discover other aspects about herself that no one had shown her before or could help her uncover, but another part of her was already regretting setting loose Ernesto and now there was no going back until three days were up.

When a person dies and is sent to the Soul Society, memories of their life disappear as the soul is separated from the body and born anew and for good reasons. Kein knew this before accepting Urahara's memory serum to unlock that Pandora's box, but she had no idea the true ramifications of it because now the memories would never leave her no matter how many times she would die. If Ernesto was truly going to go through with whatever he planned on doing with her, then she at least wanted to recollect her composure.

"Feel better?" he asked in a mocking type of manner. Panting a little, she slowly lifted herself back up to her feet as it took her a moment to finally look him in the eyes with great hesitation. She wanted to trust him, but found it rather difficult considering that she couldn't deny what he was no matter the idealisms she believed in. She lifted up her arms again to wrap around herself as his ever jeering smile pierced through her soul through his black and yellow soulless eyes. It sent another chill down her spine.

Without warning he grabbed both her arms, flung them open, and pulled her into his thrusting knee as it jabbed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her, making her body momentarily limp as she began to keel over, but he quickly grabbed her head by a fist of hair, leaning her almost unnaturally backwards, supporting her back with his other free hand and his bent knee.

Leaning in, he licked his slithery tongue along her neck, tasting her for a first time. She had a slightly sweet scent as it mixed with an ever natural salty taste of her skin. He almost found it amusing in a succulent way as he watched the muscles in her neck pulse from her gasping for air from the impact to her stomach and being arched backwards from the downward pull of his hand upon the tuffs of her hair.

"Heh, heh, see? You're enjoying this, but don't worry. I won't kill you. It would be _too easy_ right now and watching you squirm gives me great amusement."

Licking her again he dragged his tongue, starting at her collar bones, and slithering it up to the side of her neck as he then bit down upon her. She let out a moaned gasp as she felt the pain of his teeth sink in, but not enough to draw blood. Her hands were upon his shoulders, so tempting to push him back, but the subtle pain was making her feel otherwise as her hands clasped upon his sleeveless jacket top.

Removing his teeth from her he whispered into his ear, "Good girl, but let's see how long you can keep to your _promise_" as he then let go of her, her back hitting the hard ground from being released from his grasp unexpectedly. Not wanting clothing articles to get in the way, he removed his armband sleeves, the belt, and then his top jacket, leaving only but his pants and shoes. However, he was neither particularly fond of his mask covering over his eyes as an open frame as he removed that as well from his face and tossed it to the side.

Kein watched as his upper physique was slowly revealed for a first time. His muscles were beautiful and his skin such pure white despite the darker skin colored shadow tones. She blushed as he looked down upon her again seeing that she had recovered from the impact.

"Remove your clothes," he commanded as she gasped slightly, but then he took back his statement and replaced it with, "Nevermind. I'll remove them _myself_. It'll be more fun that way."


	2. Taming of the Master

**The next story that takes place is **"The Return"

**Taming of the Master**

"Wait…I'll…I'll remove these at least," she interrupted him from continuing further as she removed her gloves and then sat up to remove her shoes and socks. As a last touch she placed her hands behind her back as she unhooked her bra, but not to steal him the pleasure of removing it entirely. She figured if he was going to remove her clothes forcefully, she would at least make it easy so he wouldn't literally rip in shreds the only article of clothing she had.

"Heh, how _considerate_ of you," he mocked as he then knelt down above her on one knee between her legs, bending his other leg to the side as he leaned over and grabbed the middle part of her jacket and quickly ripped it open, causing her boobs to slightly jiggle even though her bra was still on. Kein felt the draft of air hit her skin as her frontal area was nearly exposed. Leaning back on his leg, he rested his arm on the other as he commanded, "Remove them…slowly."

She figured he meant her upper jacket and bra as she did as told and sat herself up to remove the clothing articles. Gently slipping the sleeves of her jacket down she felt her skin slowly being more exposed as the jacket was entirely removed. Then with blushing hesitation as she quickly cast her gaze away and taking a deep breath, she slipped off her bra, revealing her luscious perky C-Cup breasts. Ernesto watched with a chuckle as he noticed the symmetry of her upper body.

"Now, stand up," he commanded again as she hesitated even more, moving her legs out from under him so she could stand upon her feet. She kept her gaze away as she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her exposed breasts.

"Hey, I didn't say you could cover those," he stated snidely as let out an exhale through her nostrils, slowly moving her arms away and keeping them placed by her sides.

"Cover them again and I'll cut your arms off." She gasped slightly as she couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious, but she wasn't bound to test that theory as her fists clenched, her nails nearly digging into her skin.

With lanky fingers, Ernesto slipped them into the upper waist of her pants as he pulled them down, letting Kein feel the sensation of them slipping down her legs and rumpled up around the bottom of her feet and it was soon that he too began to remove her underwear; the last remaining clothing article. She had to fight every fiber in her body to keep herself from stopping his hands from removing her underwear, but she didn't want to anger him or irritate him for that matter in any way.

She wanted to feel enjoyment from this, but she couldn't shake feeling like a child being purposely embarrassed and scolded as she was now completely naked in front of Ernesto. However, she was simply glad that the two were still alone and that Urahara had not come to check on them yet. Still knelt upon the ground on one knee, Ernesto looked her up and down.

"Turn around," he commanded as her body tensed and trembled from anxious anxiety. Her cheeks were perfectly round almost in the shape of an upside down heart as he ran his fingers along one of them causing her to flinch slightly from the touch, but what caught his attention more was her Hollow indentation that was placed right at the tail bone, just above the line that separated her buttocks, and above that indentation was the tattoo symbol of death.

"If only your enemies knew of this _weakness_ so I could listen to you scream for their mercy. It's a wonder you've made it this far, cheating your way with too much reliance on that technique of yours."

And then without warning he placed a hand around her waist upon her stomach, pressing backwards against it as he used his other hand to dig his nails into her Hollow indentation as unforgiving sharp shooting pains shot up her back, sides, and down her legs as she immediately fell limp and right into Ernesto's grasp as he pulled her in to himself, her cries filling the air and in through his ears as he taunted, "Ah, how refreshing."

She was now upon her knees as the loose rubble on the ground dug into the skin of her legs, her upper torso hunched over along with Ernesto as he kept his hand under and upon her stomach to keep her in that particular position as he kept his other hand upon her bare back.

"You fear this unfinished indentation more than anything, but you haven't even considered its _other_ uses."

Although he didn't particularly care, he _did_ however wanted to give her a chance to breath and the pain to subside so that he could tease and taunt her further. But despite how cruel it may seem that he was treating her, he could actually have treated her much worse if he wanted to. Even a Hollow is capable of mercy even if it didn't seem like mercy at all. With his hand pressed against her stomach, he felt for the sensations of her breathing pattern as it was quick and sharp, drool seeping out from her mouth slightly as her head was bent over and her eyes shut closed with her hands pushed against the ground.

He felt her tremble more deeply from the awareness of mixed emotions and pain. She did not need to speak as he could easily read her body language. Strangely enough she found the placement of his hand upon her stomach soothing and calmed her down a bit, but then with a slight pressure of his fingers, he pressed into her indentation as she gasped. It wasn't painful, but the sensation was sensitive as he then curled the tips of his fingers as the edge of his nails began to dig in ever so slightly.

She cringed as she felt subtle sparks of pain shoot up and down the nerve endings near her back and caused her to arch upward. Looking over at his bent leg, panting like a dog, she leaned a little over it as she rested her arms and head upon it, grasping upon the cloth that covered it. He began to scratch around the surface of the indentation as she gave out moans, but it wasn't long before the subtle pain began to pleasure her as she felt pulsating sensations below her midriff.

Ernesto smiled, pleased with her reaction.

"Well, are you _enjoying_ yourself Kein?" He asked in a rhetorical tone, not expecting an answer, but then she replied, "D…D-Don't stop."

His grin widened as he remarked, "Be careful what you wish for, because you just might _get it_."

Then with forceful hands he pushed her to the ground as she rolled upon her back, allowing him take her legs and pull her into himself as her thighs now rested upon his own in an open cradling type of fashion. Taking his hands he then nudged his pants downward a bit as they hugged around his hips. He leaned over as he cupped her lower back with one hand, letting his fingers touch upon her indentation as he used his other to bring out his dick to insert inside her.

She was blushing like a female cat in heat as she was feeling mixed emotions and sensations of pain and pleasure as they caught each others gaze.

"I think you're ready, don't you?" He asked, but not giving her a chance to answer as he lightly scratched his nails into her indentation as she arched and gasped, giving him the right angle for him to thrust into her quickly causing her to yelp out as he covered her mouth with his now free hand, moving in and out of her in a rocking motion. She did not have a chance to look at his penis or even see it as she felt him forcefully moving in and out of her along with his fingernails digging into her Hollow indentation.

It didn't take long before the pulsating sensations she felt earlier quickly became stronger and she began to experience true sexual passions for a first time and then suddenly she came as the her juices squirted outward around Ernesto's shaft as he grinned and cackled, finding this to be the amusement factor of the day. Her hands were wrapped around his shoulders now as he quickened his pace and thrust in a rougher manner, making her moan out pleasurably as her emotional walls began to finally break down.

And with one last thrust he came into her as well as she felt his hot cum fill up inside her, letting out a final gasp.

After cleaning himself up a bit, Ernesto laid on his side, bending his arm up so he could rest his head while resting his other arm upon his hip side. He looked down upon Kein whom was curled up in a fetal position, laying very close to Ernesto as she nuzzled her head into his chest with his white jacket top covering her naked body. At this point he didn't particularly care what she did since she was trembling and shaking from what she just experienced. However, she wasn't shaking or trembling because she was sad or scared.

It was because the sensations she felt were so good that it was like her mind and body was on ecstasy. She was exhausted and worn out from the ordeal as she felt the warmth from Ernesto's body comforting.

"There now was that so bad?" he asked almost rhetorically as she could hear the deepness of his voice within his chest. It was comforting in its own way.

"Do you…hate me?" She asked as the question took him by surprise. It was sudden and out of the blue, but she simply couldn't help but to ask since the question had been on her mind for so long and it wasn't until now that she finally got the nerve to ask it.

She was afraid to hear the answer, but Ernesto just merely let out an exhaled chuckle as he shook his head and replied, "You piss me off most of the times…but…no…I don't _hate_ you."

She gasped slightly as she looked up to him, his gaze just cast up towards the chamber's sky nonchalantly. "Really?" She asked again as he looked back down at her, her eyes almost innocent and child like as she finally built up the nerve to place a hand upon his chest. His pectorals tensed slightly, but then relaxed as he replied, "You're not like other Shinigamis. I'll give you that much, but I can't give you what you seek. So don't seek it from me. Instead, enjoy it, just this once, because I won't give it to you again…_ever_."

Her expression saddened as his words stung a little, but she also understood what he was saying. The experience alone was eye opening, but if it were ever to happen again she would end up falling in love with Ernesto and she knew he couldn't give the love she sought…

…because he was her Inner Hollow _after all_…


End file.
